18 years later
by ANNAFLORINDA
Summary: A short look at Lois, Clark, Chloe and Oliver, with their children, in the style of the Harry Potter Epilogue. Clark/Lois, Chloe/Oliver


I do not own Smallville. Here's something I thought of when I was watching the last two Harry Potter films. Enjoy. Lois/Clark, Chloe/Oliver and their children.

18 years later…

18 years later…

Clark and Lois led their three children to Platform Nine and Three-quarters. Lois was walking at the front with their two sons, Johnathan and Jor-El Lionel in order to prevent them from arguing and Clark was walking at the back, with his 9-year-old daughter, Lara.

Johnathan kept teasing Jor-El Lionel, or El as he was better known, about being in the Slytherin House and it was really worrying the younger boy. Johnathan was going to his third year at the school and his confidence had grown, but he enjoyed taunting his younger brother, who was going to the school for the first time. Lois and Clark had told Johnathan to stop, but he persisted, so Lois had decided to walk between them in order to stop Johnathan from annoying El. As they approached the platform, Lara asked, "Daddy, when can I go?"

Smiling, Clark kneeled down in front of his daughter and replied, "You can go in three years, Lara. You'll be there soon, with your brothers and cousins."

The little girl pouted and Clark's heart warmed at how much she looked like Lois. "But I want to go now, Daddy! Johnathan's gone, El'd going now, Gabi's going. It's just me and Conner left! I want to be with them!" She fell into her dad's arms and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulders. Clark loved all of his children, but he had a soft spot for Lara. Lois said that Lara was a daddy's girl and Clark was beginning to agree.

From the other side of the platform, Lois caught her husband's eye and smiled. She regretted a great deal of her time at secondary school, but what she did not regret was Clark. The two of them had fought their feelings for years, ever since their fourth year at school, and they had dated other people, subconsciously trying to make the other jealous and to try to get over them. In their final year at school, the two of them, Chloe and Oliver had been on a mission and Lois and Clark had become closer, but it had been during the Battle of Hogwarts, when they had feared for their lives, that they had finally given into their feelings and kissed. After the Battle, Chloe and Oliver had not been surprised at all when they were together and Chloe had asked Clark "what took you so long?" Lois and Clark had married three years later, when they had been 21 and, two years later, Johnathan had been born and the two of them had never been happier.

"Hey, Dad!" Jor-El Lionel cried, running over to his dad and sister. He ran into his dad's arms and Clark knew that his son wanted to talk to him, so he met Lois's eyes. She walked over, took Lara's hand and walked away, letting El to have time alone with his dad.

Looking into his son's eyes, Clark asked, "What's wrong, son?"

His second son sighed and bit his lip. "What if I am in Slytherin? Johnathan said that I could be."

Clark put his hand on the side of his sons face and smiled. "Jor-El Lionel Kent, you were named after two great head teachers of Hogwarts, one of whom was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I have ever known. So, if you are in that House, then make the best of it; you're not doomed just because of what House you end up in. Trust me." He pulled El into a hug and whispered, "I'm going to miss you when you go away."

There was a silence, then the 11-year-old whispered, "I'm miss you, too, Dad. And Mum and Lara." They pulled away and Clark was glad to see that there was both hope and determination in the eyes of his son.

Meanwhile on the platform, Chloe and Oliver were ensuring that their daughter, Gabriella, was ready. She was a mini version of Chloe and she possessed all of her mother's personality and talents. "Are you sure that you have everything, Gabi?" Chloe asked for the hundredth time. Gabi met her dad's eyes and saw him smiling, before she replied, "Yes, I have everything, Mum."

"Good." Chloe pulled her into a hug and murmured, "I can't believe that we're here already, darling." She released Gabi and her daughter walked over to her dad and he embraced her in a tight hug and whispered, "We'll be proud of you no matter what, ok?" They parted and she nodded; she knew that, no matter what, that her parents and brother would always, always love her. With tbat, she turned to her younger, 7-year-old brother, Conner Sullivan-Queen, who was looking at his sister with puppy eyes. There were four years between them and the two of them had always been as close as a brother and sister could be. Conner was a copy of their dad, with his hair and eyes. Gabi pulled her brother into a tight hug and they stood there for a while, enjoying holding each other, as they knew that they were going to miss each other even more Gabi was going to miss their parents.

Chloe and Oliver watching their daughter and son, with their arms around each other. Despite being together for eighteen years, sometimes the two of them still could not believe that they were married with two children. For years in secondary school, whilst Lois and Clark had been denying their feelings for each other, Oliver and Chloe had established a true and sincere friendship, which both of them had valued as much as their friendship with Clark. During these years, there had been times when their friendship could have changed into something more, but it never had. In their last year of secondary school, whilst they had been on a mission with Lois and Clark, they had become even closer. At Christmas of that year, they had shared a kiss, had began dating and had fallen deeply in love. A year after this, when they had been 19, they had married and give years later, Gabrielle Sullivan-Queen had been born. Two years after her birth, they had decided to have another child and, after two years of trying and failings, Chloe finally gave birth to a baby boy, whom they had named Conner Sullivan-Queen.

Conner finally released his sister and confessed, "I can't wait until I can go, so that I can be with you, Gabi." That made Chloe and Oliver smile, then Oliver walked over to their children and picked up his son, spinning him around, as he had always done, since he had been very young. Conner laughed and so did Gabrielle. When Oliver put Conner down, he walked over to his daughter and pulled her into another tight hug. There was a part of him which did not want her to go and he knew that Lois and Clark had felt the same way about letting Johnathan go, but he also knew that it was the best thing to do.

"It's Auntie Lois and Uncle Clark!" Conner cried, as he ran over to his aunt, uncle and cousins. Gabi ran over to them too and the five children began playing, as they had always done. All of them being relatively close in age made it very easy.

Lois and Clark walked over to Lois's sister and her husband and the two sisters embraced and Clark and Oliver shook hands. "How's El feeling?" Chloe asked her brother-in-law. In secondary school, she and Clark had always had a rather ambiguous relationship, but that had ended when Chloe had made the decision to be with Oliver and Clark with Lois and now they had a sincere and true friendship and neither of them regretting not changing their relationship.

Sighing, Lois answered, "He's a little nervous, but Johnathan also keep winding him up, so that doesn't help. What about Gabi?"

"She's looking forward to it," replied Oliver, "I think she's just as little scared about leaving us and Conner." As he said that, subconsciously, Clark and Lois put their arms around each other and he and Chloe did the same, seeking comfort from their partner. Lois and Clark's eyes met and they shared a quick kiss and Oliver and Chloe smiled at each other, their eyes glowing, knowing that they loved each other and that they always would.

The whistle of the train reminded the four about their children and the five children ran over to their parents, and the three who were boarding the train hugged their parents, their siblings and their cousins and aunts and uncles before boarding the train. Clark picked Lara up into his arms and put his other arm around Lois, as she began to cry as two of her children left for boarding school. Beside them, Conner nestled into his mum and she wrapped her arms around Oliver and the gesture was returned.

As the train began to pull away, all four of the adults were thinking about the journey they had each been on to be where they were now, what they had overcome and the journeys that their children would be going on in the not so-distant future.


End file.
